


the horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes

by Colordrained



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Early Mornings, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, cursing, thats just about it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: Tony woke him up with his mouth around Steve's dick, and Steve just really likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love smut with steven rogers in it. 
> 
> hope u enjoy this tiny fic :)
> 
> (title is from arctic monkey's Arabella)

Steve likes this. Too much, maybe. Certainly a lot. Certainly more than he admits. 

He's a sweet boy, the innocent one, a gentleman straight out of the 40's. But he's got his things.

Tony woke him up with his mouth around Steve's dick, and Steve just really likes it.

The pale sun fills their room when it rises, as having no curtains helps with early morning wake ups. Turns out it also helps stares look softer, lips pinker, skin prettier. It was a natural progression, really. 

They've fucked around for a while, and Steve always likes it—hell, who wouldn't like it. This was just so much different. It was early enough to be quiet, so he hears Tony's soft sucks, the spit dripping, Tony's hips grinding down into the sheets. It's warm from just waking up, and their eyes fight to stay open with sleep still chasing them. It's unobtrusive, gentle, sincere. 

Tony looks up at him, palms Steve's dick. Steve wishes he could see his partner's ass that's tragically covered in bedding.

"How you feeling, Cap?" 

Steve's head lays back on the pillow, lips curl into a smirk, "You already know how I'm feeling."

Tony chuckles, "Hotter when you say it, you know."

The blond's head lolls up, he makes eye contact, "Feels fuckin' nice."

Tony grins wider than he intends at the use of a curse word, can't help crawling up the expanse of Steve's torso and sucking a hard kiss into his neck. 

They make out while Tony grinds slowly down onto him, and the whole thing is so languidly erotic. 

It's the whisper in his ear that makes Steve keen.

"Wanna come in my mouth?" 

Before coherency can take its hold, Steve's hips buck. He nods, finally gets out a "uh-huh." 

Whispering is a thing, Tony has found. Steve doesn't fully understand it, probably has to do with legitimate intimacy, or something—the point is, it _works_.

"Anything else you want?" Tony whispers.

Steve's head rolls back, eyes shut, "Yeah, Jesus, hold on, babe."

Tony laughs again, short lived because when Steve's eyes open they're blue, blue, blue, and it's mesmerizing.

"Here," Steve coaxes, slides Tony down his body just enough so their dicks line up, "We have lube?" 

Tony whines at having to get up, but submits and returns with the bottle. Steve actually licks his lips in anticipation as he warms the lube in his hand.

"Okay, Tony," Steve swallows, "You're gonna come from this. And I'm gonna try like hell not to." 

Air sucked from his lungs at the gentle yet definite command, Tony opts for a nod.

Steve takes both of their dicks in one hand, gives ample pressure, and thrusts into the grip. It punches moans from both men.

"I can definitely come from this," Tony mumbles into his shoulder, copying his partner and thrusting into his hand, "Fuck, Steve, tighter." 

"Yeah—okay, fuck—" Steve breathes, and he just can't keep his eyes open.

"Fucking love it when you curse, Cap," Tony shakes his head, "hot as hell." 

They thrust slow and out of time, Steve moves his fist occasionally and it's maybe two minutes before Tony's coming, and it's a sight to see.

"Oh my _God_ ," Steve drawls, "Yeah, Tony."

Tony tucks his head into Steve's shoulder, bites the muscle there, and it's all blissful.

"Take your time coming down, babe," Steve reassures.

"Mmm," Tony hums, finally sitting up to kiss Steve, "Okay, valid point. But have you considered that I want your dick back in my mouth?"

Steve actually moans, which of course makes the other man laugh.

"You're awful," Steve scolds, "But I'm kinda into it."

Tony slides back down to settle in between Steve's legs, "Glad I could be of service," Tony winks, making the blond laugh, and then swallows him half way down. 

"Ah," Steve exhales, hands go to Tony's hair, and he lets himself feel everything. "Thank you, Tony, God—" he breaths, "—you're good to me."

Tony just hums around his dick, which Steve certainly feels, and it's gonna be over pretty soon and Steve isn't even mad, because Tony is gonna look so goddamn good with come on his lips. 

"Can you—all the way down, Tony—" Steve's vision honest-to-God blurs when the man complies, and Tony just about dies at how _gentle_ Steve sounds, "Fuck, Fuck, I'm coming—"

Tony does as promised, and Steve forces his eyes open. His lips form a shallow "O" and he's speechless as it all unravels. 

Tony's mouth makes a pop when it comes off, and that in itself makes Steve groan again. 

"C'mere," Steve urges, helps Tony all the way up until they're face to face. Steve rubs his thumb over Tony's lips, amazed, "Thank you." 

"Nuh-uh," Tony shakes his head, "All for you. Don't you thank me." 

Tony's rewarded with a smile, a blush, and a firm-but-fond, "Kiss me, Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments even more than i love steve blushing!!!!
> 
> i haven't written steve in a while and i've never written tony so i know characterization isn't perfect but i wanna work on that!


End file.
